


Brisa.

by pfwoojin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfwoojin/pseuds/pfwoojin
Summary: "De pronto tener miedo no tiene sentido, la fragilidad inexistente. Las pocas lagrimas que se juntan en sus ojos oscuros, la sonrisa que toma lugar en su boca."long to short: Doyoung tiene miedo, pero Taeyong no se va.





	Brisa.

  
_"¿Por qué no nos tomamos de las manos?_  
_Pongamos el pasado atrás._  
_Por favor dime que me amas."_

  
La brisa, el mar.  
  
Doyoung se abraza a sus piernas, cercanas a su pecho, sentado en la arena. Los dieciséis chicos que juegan frente a su cuerpo, la calmada noche que los deja fantasear. Será el final para unos cuantos mañana, llegarán nuevos junto a las olas que golpean la cálida arena.  
  
El agua fría que los cuerpos ya no sienten, y él que puede sonreír en paz.  
  
Bajo la estrellada noche, los focos pequeños que colgados dan la sensación de luz real. En el reproductor de música una canción lenta, que atrapa sus sentimientos, los maneja por su cuerpo y los lleva. Dieciséis que deberían ser diecisiete, junto al número dieciocho frente a la calmada imagen.  
  
Dandelion no podría ser una mejor canción para escuchar mientras el tiempo pasa. Oohyo es el artista que puede escuchar cuando los chicos juegan ㅡ Chicos mayores, chicos menores. Chicos que de a poco se dispersan, que descansan en las orillas.  
  
Y él lejos, esperando.  
  
El tiempo pasa lento cuando Taeyong se sienta a su lado. Las estrofas, las letras, el mensaje. La luna que está tan llena, la voz que calma sus agitados corazones. Es una melodía que suena lenta, pausada, y es perfecta para amoldarse a las acciones del menor.  
  
Usualmente, no es él quien llora.  
  
Pero esta vez, y a veces, cree que es bonito que alguien más lo cuide.

  
_"Vayamos a mi vecindario._  
_Por favor sonríe comodamente._  
_Como un petalo amarillo,_  
_Suave aterriza en mi corazón."_

  
Cuando las luces son tan tenues, y el sonido de la gente no se encuentra a tu alrededor, el mundo es un poco más bello. Y el miedo, que usualmente tiene, desaparece. Se olvida de pensar en toda la gente que asusta cuando está con su familia.  
  
Las manos de Taeyong son cálidas, las de Doyoung frías. Cuando sus pieles se encuentran, como imanes sus dedos se entrelazan, el corto circuito de su mente lo obliga a dejar de pensar.  
  
En las cosas malas.  
  
Taeyong es quien puede lograrlo, solo así.  
  
Sentado a su lado, quedándose en silencio. Doyoung se sujeta al agarre, se mantiene en el sueño del cual es difícil despertar. De pronto tener miedo no tiene sentido, la fragilidad inexistente. Las pocas lagrimas que se juntan en sus ojos oscuros, la sonrisa que toma lugar en su boca.  
  
De pronto se acuerda de todo lo que ha sufrido.  
  
Y lo entiende: estaba mal.

  
_"¿Me dejarás ir con el viento?_  
_¿Te plantarás en mi corazón?_  
_Quiero dartelo solo a ti._  
_Quiero decirte que te amo."_

  
El último día de su vida, sus brazos se aferran al cuello de su acompañante. Bajo las estrellas tan brillantes, el oxígeno falta. Junto al corazón que late tan rápido, su corazón que se siente presionado. Las risas y los gritos de fondo, la paz inmediata.  
  
Sus labios se encuentran con los de Taeyong. Sus párpados caen, sus miradas no deben encontrarse. Los miedos que abundan su cuerpo, los recuerdos que escapan de su cabeza. Los miles de errores a su lado, todo escapa con la brisa que provoca el mar.  
  
¿Estará bien abrazarse hoy?  ¿Estará bien besar su boca en un lugar tan tranquilo como su cuerpo? ¿Llevará a un lugar peor esta decisión? Aún si muriera ahora, Doyoung lo haría mil veces más.  
  
El dulce sabor del sentimiento que comparten, se pregunta si Taeyong sentirá el mismo miedo. La manera en la que la noche los abraza, la oscuridad que no se encuentra tras todas las pequeñas luces que los ilumina.

  
_"Te amo._  
_De la manera en la que eres._  
_Todas tus lagrimas._  
_Quiero arrastrarlas lejos."_

  
Doyoung recuerda las noches que pasó llorando en el intento de suprimir los sentimientos que tratan tan duro de escapar de sus manos. Y su cabeza. El sentimiento que debería ser hermoso, tal primavera en cada época del año.  
  
Los brazos de Taeyong se sentían como la primera nevada. Los labios, encuentros rápidos, encerrados en un baño. Los comentarios considerados, los toques disimulados. Todo eso es, todo suyo sin más. Y en lo nuestro, la soledad. Sus pupilas caídas en cada rose de cuerpos, sus miradas cargadas de amor.  
  
La culpa.  
  
La familia perfecta. Las amistades anheladas, el amor.  
  
Con el frío que los envolvía en las solitarias noches, con las miradas que juzgan sin darse cuenta porque los sentimientos se explayan en los rostros.  
  
De tanto guardar, explotan.  
  
Pero vivirá.

  
_"Ven a mi, dulzura. Espero por ti_  
_todos los días. Sonreiré un montón._  
_Para ti, un montón._  
_¿Por qué no nos tomamos las manos?_  
_Te amo tanto."_

  
Taeyong lo devuelve a la realidad con un desliz de sus manos en el rostro de Doyoung, llevando aquellas lagrimas saladas lejos de su boca. La esperanza en sus brillantes ojos, el mañana que es difícil para ambos. Sus labios sonríen. Doyoung siente una presión en el pecho, tan grande.  
  
Pero está bien. Junto al calor de sus cuerpos.  
  
Los gritos a su alrededor, los nombres conocidos en su mundo. De pronto la brisa en el rostro tiene más significados, junto al mañana que es incierto pero estará. Constante, difícil, confuso.  
  
Doyoung no se pregunta qué pasará mañana, no mientras su rostro se oculta en el buzo color amarillo de Lee. Doyoung solo se esconde en la suave tela, apretando el abrazo más que el dolor en su corazón. Todo es difícil, las mangas demasiado largas en su abrigo lo demuestran.  
  
El frío será pasajero.  
  
El miedo, también.  
  
¿El amor?

  
_"¿Desaparecerás como el viento?_  
_¿Llenarás mi corazón?_  
_Quiero verte, quiero estar contigo."_

  
Sus párpados caen, tranquilos. El mundo que lo recibe no es exacto a lo que su imaginación ha mostrado en los miles de sueños que ha tenido. La noche sigue exactamente igual. Los brazos de Taeyong lo rodean con fuerza, aún cuando su cuerpo es más pequeño que el propio. Las palmas que se ocultan en sus cabellos, peinando el desastre que la brisa deja.  
  
Las estrellas lo acompañan, la calidez del cuerpo a su lado. Todo lo que Taeyong murmura en sus oídos, todo lo que su cuerpo muestra ㅡ Todo vale la pena. Taeyong lo abrazará por siempre.  
  
Doyoung no tendrá miedo, jamás.

  
_"Todo tu tiempo,_  
_quiero estar contigo._  
_Ven a mi, dulzura._  
_Caminemos juntos._  
_Te haré reír, aún más._  
_Por siempre."_

  
Doyoung se encuentra con dieciséis chicos sonriendo ante la imagen, desde la orilla que tan pronto se acercó a sus cuerpos. Entonces, en un mañana.  
  
El amor, por siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Little present para @ohshxbbh. ♡


End file.
